


Rehearsal

by dutchydoescoke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He was practicing with Stiles. Which, okay, was more like Stiles shoving him off the tightrope and laughing himself silly at Scott’s very dog-like yelp of surprise as he caught himself, but still, practice. Or rehearsal, as Stiles called it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> Circus AU! Because I promised it, like, last month to my girlfriend. There's actually a deleted bit to this which I may or may not post later involving Derek and Scott and Stiles' persnickety cat that's named after him. But anyway. I enjoy circus AUs way too much.
> 
> It's also not outright stated in this version (it's in the deleted bit), but Scott's actually got the bite and is a werewolf.

He was practicing with Stiles. Which, okay, was more like Stiles shoving him off the tightrope and laughing himself silly at Scott’s very dog-like yelp of surprise as he caught himself, but still, practice. Or rehearsal, as Stiles called it.

“You know, if that’s all you’re going to do for rehearsal, you can just stop now and let those of us who want to actually rehearse use the tent,” Lydia called, glaring up at them. “One does not perfect the trapeze by simply looking pretty.”

“Now that’s a shame, because you’d be a master at it with no need for practice that way and we could get lunch,” Allison said, walking by Lydia with her bow and arrows in hand. Scott watched Lydia smile at Allison before she turned to look back up at them.

“We’ll rehearse, we swear. Go back to flirting with Allison,” Scott said, raising his voice enough that it would carry down. Lydia just gave him a look that said exactly what she thought of him right then, and Scott would be lying if he said it didn’t scare him just a little. She gave an identical look to Stiles before turning and walking away, leaving them to rehearse. “Okay, Stiles, can you stop--ah! Jesus, Stiles!”

Stiles gave him an innocent look while Scott just glared at him, climbing back on top of the rope. “Wasn’t me.”

“Liar,” Scott said, but he smiled, because that was just who Stiles was. Although... “If you weren’t human, I would so shove you off right now.”

“But I am! So ha! I am safe from your revenge--oh, shit.” Stiles realized a split second after Scott did that they had the net put up for rehearsal and promptly wrapped himself around Scott so he wouldn’t get shoved off. “I’ll stop, alright? I swear. If you promise to not shove me off.”

“Thank you,” Scott said, trying and failing to peel Stiles off of him. “Can you let go now?”

“Seal it with the handshake first?” Stiles asked, still clinging to Scott.

“We can’t do the handshake if you’re still wrapped around me. Jeez, Stiles. What are you, a koala?” Stiles let go and they did their handshake, smacking their palms together twice before fistbumping. “Alright. We should probably actually rehearse now. Or I think Lydia will kill us in our sleep.”


End file.
